Ewa Farna
|birth_place =Třinec, Czech Republic |instrument = Vocals, drums, keyboards |genre = Pop rock, pop |occupation = Singer, lyricist |years_active = 2006–present |label = Universal Music Group |website = (Czech) (Polish) }} Ewa Farna (born 12 August 1993) is a Polish pop rock singer from the Czech Republic. Farna released three studio albums with Czech lyrics, which sold platinum in the Czech Republic and were later re-recorded and released with Polish lyrics. Farna is the youngest commercially successful singer in the Czech Republic. In 2013, Farna was a judge on Czech and Slovak SuperStar and in 2014, she joined the judging panel on the fourth series of X Factor in Poland. Biography Ewa Farna was born on 12 August 1993 into a Polish family residing in the Silesian city of Třinec, Czech Republic. She attended a Polish Elementary School in Vendryně and an art school for five years. She also attended a dance school and learned to play the piano. Farna first attracted attention after winning local talent competitions in both the Czech Republic and Poland in 2004 and 2005. After being discovered by producer Lešek Wronka, she released her debut album Měls mě vůbec rád in 2006. This was followed by her winning the Objev roku ("Revelation of the Year") award in the 2006 for the Český slavík ("Czech Nightingale") national music poll. Her second album Ticho, which peaked at number two in the Czech Republic, and the Polish version of her debut album, entitled Sam na Sam, were released in 2007. After a tour, the concert DVD Blíž ke hvězdám became the best selling music DVD of 2008 in the Czech Republic. In early 2009, the Polish version of her second album was released as Cicho. Her newest album, Virtuální, was released on 26 October 2009, and her 2009–2010 tour Buď Virtuální started on 3 November 2009 in Brno and closed in Prague on 6 December 2009. The international leg of the tour also covered Poland and Slovakia. Traffic accident On 23 May 2012 shortly after 6:00, Ewa Farna was involved in a car accident between the towns of Třinec and Vendryně. She escaped from this accident with only minor scratches. According to a breath test she was, however, driving under the influence of alcohol. Her blood alcohol content level was recorded as 1‰. She had been celebrating the passing of her matura the day before and fell asleep behind the wheel from exhaustion caused by a week-long cram session before the exam. Discography and charts Albums Singles Other charted songs Awards ;2004 * 1st place in the regional singing contest in Frýdek-Místek ;2005 * 1st place in the European Youth Festival in Poland ;2006 * 1st place in the Polish television singing contest: Szansa na sukces ("Chance for Success") * Český slavík: "Revelation of the year" ;2007 * RGM Music prize from TV Óčko: "Revelation of the year" * Album Of The Year: Best-Selling Debut of 2006: Měls mě vůbec rád * Rock&Pop Magazine: "Revelation of the year" * Anděl 2006: nomination for "Revelation of the year" award * Platinum certification for the debut Měls mě vůbec rád with over 20 thousand copies sold * Jetix Kids Awards: Best Singer * Český slavík: 4th place in the female singer category * Platinum certification for Ticho ;2008 * Anděl 2007: 3rd place in the female singer category * Týtý: 3rd place in the female singer category * Jetix Kids Awards: Most Favorite Singer * Český slavík: 3rd place in the female singer category * Srebrne Spinki award given by the General Consul of the Polish Republic in Ostrava for musical successes and promoting Polish minority from Zaolzie. ;2009 * 1st place in Opole Festival (Superjedynki): Album of the year – "Cicho" * 1st place in Sopot Hit Festival: Polish Hit of Summer – "Cicho" * Album Of The Year: Best-Selling DVD: Blíž ke hvězdám * Anděl 2008: Female singer of the year nomination * Polish best singer nomination for MTV Europe Music Awards * 1st place in Best Female Singer in Musiq1 Television Awards (Slovakia) * Český slavík: 3rd place in the female singer category ;2010 * 2nd place in Music category – Telekamery Awards 2010 (Poland) * Winner in Pop Music category – Best Artist 2009 – Miasto Muzyki Website (Poland) * 3rd place in Singer Female of the Year 2009 – Bravoora 2009 Awards (Poland) * Winner of Zlote Dzioby 2009 – Revelation of the Year – RadioWawa Awards (Poland) * 1st place in Artist of the Year and 1st place in Hit of the Year ("Cicho") – Viva Comet Awards 2010 (Poland) * Eska Music Awards- Winner in Hit of the year (Cicho) ;2011 * 3rd place in Music category – Telekamery Awards 2011 (Poland) * 1st place in Charts Award (Ewakuacja), Image of the year, Video of the year (Ewakuacja), Album of the year (Ewakuacja)– Viva Comet Awards 2011 (Poland) * Eska Music Awards - Winner in Hit of the year (Ewakuacja) * Eska Music Awards - Artist of the year * Eska Music Awards - Winner in Digital Hit of the year (Ewakuacja) * Mtv Ema Music Awards - Winner in Best Polish Act ;2012 * Viva Comet 2012 - Winner in Best on viva-tv.pl (Bez Łez) * Viva Comet 2012 - Winner in Ringtone of the year (Bez Łez) * Viva Comet 2012 - Winner in Female singer of the year External links * Ewa Farna official website * Ewa Farna official website * Ewa Farna official Facebook page * Ewa Farna official YouTube channel * Ewa Farna official EwaFarnaTV Facebook page * Ewa Farna official fan's annual jamboree * Ewa Farna official jamboree's Facebook page Category:OESC 25 entrants Category:OESC artists of Poland Category:OESC 23 spokespersons Category:OESC spokespersons of Poland